Onyx dragon chapter 2
by Mellinnium
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go up Mt. Hakobe for a job their doing only to find an enemy in search of them AND their guild


(Morning)

Lucy sat down on her bed, watching the sun rise up in the sky. " Wow I can't believe mornings are so beautiful" she said with a smile. Natsu got dressed in the bathroom, " so Lucy what job you wanna go do today?" Natsu walked out in his normal guild clothes. " Enough to pay the rent for you, me, and our new baby. Lucy rubbed her stomach, she already felt like a mother. " So what sex do you think it's gonna be?" Natsu stared at her like she was crazy. " No I mean what GENDER do you think the baby's gonna be?" They both laughed, " I knew what you meant, I'm hoping for a little baby girl. She'll have long flowing her like you, but it'll be my hair color, salmon colored." They couldn't wait for the baby. " Hey Natsu what day is it?" Natsu checked the calender filled with X's, " Hmmmm, oh, here it is. It's Friday the 13th." Both of them planned to not leave the house, but they HAD to go out to do a job for the rent. ( in unison) " We'll have to be careful all day!"

(At the guild: Fairy Tail)

Natsu went straight to the job board to find the safest job. " Help me climb a mountain!? reward... 12 MILLION JEWELS!?" Natsu ran over to Lucy who was chatting with Levy on how to take care of babies. " NATSU WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" Natsu couldn't talk because he had to focus on avoiding bad luck items.

(Mt. Hakobe)

Natsu stopped up the side of the mountain. he looked down, " Okay we're at least halfway up the-" Lucy stopped him " Nuhuh we're like basically at the top already!" They started arguing, but it only lasted for 2 minutes as they heard groaning, they saw someone in a black cloak grasping his stomach. " Sir are you okay?" Lucy asked the unknown man. " Sir are you-" *blast* Lucy flew back a few meters. " Get away! I can't let anyone get hurt!" *kick* Natsu kicked him in his stomach " WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" the man looked at Natsu with glowing blue eyes " I warned you but now I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." He got up and uncovered his face, he had three enormous scars on his right eye. " My names Kenji, I was once a shaolin student when I got my new powers... every thing went downhill" Natsu stared at him, " What do you mean by downhill?"

(Flashback)

" As child I was always the best of the best as a shaolin student, the masters rewarded me honored me applauded me. They couldn't get enough of me, I was their star student... But when I was 15 they made me one of their top body gaurds. I thought alright I can do this. Then one night we all heard a sound form outside, they sent me because I was still just a rookie. I followed the sound all the way to a cliff, I saw a glowing light, but I wanted to touch it. Then I remembered, curiosity killed the cat. So I struck it with my lance and... and I woke up in the infirmary, the other gaurds told me how when I left they were attacked. All of the masters died, but when I told them what happened they didn't believe me, they said they found me sleeping in the grass with a little bruise. After that they revoked me of my job, home, statistics, even my knowledge of their ways and training. They used magic to clear EVERYTHING I WORKED HARD FOR! SO you know what I did... I snuck back in at midnight and used my powers to kill all of them. Then I came to Magnolia in hopes of finding a dark guild, but you destroyed them all, then I put that FAKE job up in hopes that you fairy tail would get it and send the strongest of the strong to...meet...their...doom"

(Back to Mt. Hakobe)

" Tell me Kenji whats your power?" Kenji looked up at Natsu and smiled " Oh, my power you ask...oh it's a little something called...VIDEO!" Kenji stayed in one place, but he was glowing blue. So Natsu took the time to attack, he rushed to where Kenji stood... *punch* Kenji punched Natsu in the Stomach only a few feet from where Natsu THOUGHT Kenji was standing. " Welome to HELL!" Natsu blacked out. ' What...what...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!'. When Natsu woke up he looked around for Lucy, he couldn't find her. " No...no.. no...NO! LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't made the story in a while but you know kids in summer, great news for me though I'm going to 8th grade! YAY! I didn't come up with the video power by my self though. When my brother got the new PS4 on wednesday I was excited because Infamous: second son came with it, and that's where I got the whole Video power thing from, so don't worry I'll be back with another story just give me time guys. Chapter 3 will either come out Friday or Sunday, it can't be Monay. because Monday I'm travelling to Ohio and I don't have a laptop so after chap.3 It's gonna take a while for me to create chap.4

P.S. Natsu and Lucy's wedding is planned to be in chap.4, I was gonna do it in chap.3 but I didn't feel like making this story too long, so until then see ya


End file.
